


Strip

by lisavslisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exotic Dancer, F/M, Famous, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pole Dancing, Sex, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, threesome-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: Harry and Zayn meet a sultry exotic dancer at a strip club and spend a wild night in the VIP room with her.





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

“Listen, ladies. We’ve got a couple VIP guest in the lounge tonight. Whatever they want they get, you hear me?” Santino, the owner of the club, told that nights set of girls backstage.

“Alright, Tino,” Jess, a veteran dancer, said in her very best bored tone as she applied a thick layer of blood red lipstick to match her g-strip and top.

“They’re throwing around big money. Big money makes Santino happy. And I know you all want to make Santino happy. So remember, whatever these guys want they get. Whatever, whatever – _within reason!”_ He added in as the girls all parted ways, some making their way to the front of the club, some making their way to the stage, some just going to finish getting ready for their own gigs.

“Anastasia, you’re up after Candy!” Santino barked before he made his way out the door to the front to survey business.

Anastasia jumped in her seat at his stern voice. She was just getting used to the stage name she chose when she started a few months ago. All the girls at the club used their stage names when they were at work. As Santino so blatantly put it, their outside existences _don’t_ exist inside the club. Their stage names were their identities within the confines of that building.

Anastasia sat in front of one of the many vanities in the dressing room applying the finishing touches on her smoky eye makeup that matched perfect with the black lace lingerie she picked that night. Every night before she took the stage, there was always a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was sure it would never go away. But she powered through it night after night because she had to. And tonight was no different. She would bring it for the men – _and women_ – in the crowd who were paying her way through school. Thus was life.

“Anastasia, you’re up,” she heard Michael, the stage manager, call to her.

“Go get ‘em, girl,” Jess said, sending Anastasia a smirk.

“Wish me luck,” she replied, smirking back at the woman who was practically her mentor on the pole.

“Luck? Ha. I’ve seen you up there. You don’t need luck. Go _woo_ the pants off that VIP guests, girl,” Jess said, winking at her, giving her the confidence boost she needed.

“I thought it was _my_ pants that were supposed to be coming off,” Anastasia snickered as she made her way to the stage.

“Charm him with those wits!” Jess countered, and all Anastasia could do was laugh.

She could hear the chattering of the patrons over the dull sounds of the house music. The heavy stench of alcohol could be smelled in every inch of the club. She even had a few beforehand to lessen her nerves.

“You’re on, baby girl,” Michael said as Anastasia stood in front of the large red velvet curtain.

“Here it goes,” she said under her breath as the first beats of _Til the World Ends_ by Britney Spears filled the air. That was her cue, her song.

_Showtime._

* * *

“Two vodka tonics and keep ‘em coming,” Zayn Malik said to the waitress over the loud music pumping through the speakers.

“You’ve got it, sweetheart,” she purred, smiling widely at him, running her fingers down his cheek before she dashed off to fulfill the order.

Harry Styles chuckled to himself, watching his mate getting the attention that a man like Zayn demanded. Girls flocked to him. Harry had no trouble in the girl department, but it was another thing with Zayn. He was literally a _ladies man_. Harry had no qualms about it either way, because there they were, sitting in front of a stripper pole watching a girl take her clothes off for money.

The girl onstage was spinning around the pole in time to the Britney Spears song that was pumping through the speakers. It’s beat throbbing through each and everyone’s cerebellum as they watched her in quiet, and sometimes creepy stares. She was beautiful and magnetic and absolutely flawless in Harry’s mind. Her breasts were perfect orbs on her chest and they most definitely looked real, which he really appreciated. Her ass had the most perfect curve he ever saw and it bounced voluptuously as she worked the pole. He wouldn’t mind spend a few moments alone with a girl like that.

“What’s her name again?” Harry asked Zayn over the loud music.

“Who cares? She’s fucking _gorgeous_ ,” Zayn said, giving Harry an unusual look.

“I wanna know. I might wanna get a lap dance later,” Harry told his mate.

“That’s my boy,” Zayn said, smirking mischievously as the scantily clad waitress returned with their drinks.

“What’s the girl’s name that’s dancing?” Zayn asked her.

“Oh, that’s Anastasia,” she said, smirking seductively at him.

“Anastasia,” Zayn said, rolling the words off his tongue smoothly and suggestively.

“Yeah, baby. You want her?” The waitress asked, hiking up her eyebrow at him.

“My mate does. Why don’t you put us both down for some one-on-one time with her after her dance?” Zayn said, bouncing his eyebrows at the girl.

“You’ve got it, sweetheart,” she purred, smirking at him before her eyes met Harry’s and sent him a wink before darting back to the bar.

“Mmm, I can’t wait,” Zayn said as his eyes fell back on Anastasia dancing on the pole, almost completely nude.

* * *

“You’ve been summoned,” Jess told Anastasia just as she was making her way back into the dressing room from the stage.

“What?” Ana asked, furrowing her brow in question, fastening her black lace bra back onto her body.

“Santino said the big ballers have requested your presence in the VIP lounge,” Jess said, smirking proudly at her.

“Me? Really?” Ana asked as confusion swept over her.

“You, honey. Clean yourself up and make your way out,” she advised her protégé with a smile.

Surely there were more aptly suited girls in the club to show these high rollers a good time. Ana wasn’t sure how much _big money_ she was going to be able to squeeze out of them once she were all alone with them.

Once she freshened up, Anastasia made her way out to the main room to find Santino, who would have the 411 on who the VIP guests were and whether or not what Jess was telling her was the truth.

“Ana, sweetheart, just the girl I was looking for,” Santino said in his sickeningly happy voice – happy because he knew he would be paid generously for the work the girls did in the club.

“Hey, Jess said—” Ana started before Santino cut her off.

“Our VIP guests have asked for you by name, girly. They’re waiting for you in the back lounge. Room one. Go make a name for yourself, baby. But most of all, make me proud,” he said, pushing her along before sending her on her way with a smack on her ass.

Ana shook it off as she strut her shit across the club floor, eyes trailing up and down her body as she made her way to the velvety curtains of the VIP entrance. The small hallway was dimly lit as she walked toward the first door. The nerves she felt in the pit of her stomach before she took stage were nothing compared to what they were doing as she turned the knob and opened the door. She never did anything like this before, especially not with big clientele.

She wasn’t expecting what was waiting for her. When she thought of _VIP big spenders_ , she thought of middle-aged business executives. The two men that were waiting for her were no middle-aged business executives. Awaiting her on the plush velvety black U-shaped sofa, were two very handsome boys in their early twenties, very close to her own age. One had unruly curly brown hair and the other one had perfectly quaffed hair that was as dark as the night. Both were exceptionally attractive in their own way with two outstandingly fit bodies. Anastasia couldn’t help but think to herself that she just won the lottery as far as first VIP lap dances go.

“Hey, boys,” she said in her best sultry voice as she closed the door behind her.

“Hey there, beautiful,” the raven haired man replied in a British accent as he sat comfortably with his arms strewn across the back of the couch.

The curly haired one sat with one ankle resting across the other knee, his hands sitting loosely in his lap. Both men had an air of confidence about them and she liked that very much. It helped her find her own.

“So, you liked what you saw, did you?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow slightly as she slowly made her way to the pole that stood in the center of the room, right at the opening of the couch.

“Sure did,” the raven haired man replied, licking his lips, never taking his eyes off of her body.

“ _Mmm_ ,” she hummed as she took a quick spin around the pole before she planted both black stiletto clad feet back on the ground.

“So, my next question is, who’s first? Surely I can’t give you both a lap dance at the same time,” she purred, smirking confidently at the handsome pair of men.

“You go,” she barely heard the curly haired one say before nodding his head at his friend.

Anastasia smirked to herself as she walked toward the man who just gave up first dibs – a man that she now recognized and it helped her recognize his friend too. They were in a band. A very successful British boy band.

Anastasia leaned down, her hands placed on his shoulders, her lips nearly touching his ear lobe.

“Saved the best for last,” she breathed seductively in his ear before pulling up, giving him a wink. A sneaking smile formed on his lips as he watched her turn toward his friend.

* * *

“Are you ready for a good time?” Harry heard the girl say to Zayn as she straddled across his lap, his hands almost immediately going for her bum.

Harry almost couldn’t bear it. Why did he passed off his first dibs on this amazing woman? He would most likely have regretted his decision if she hadn’t come over to him and breathe those five little words in his ear.

_Saved the best for last._

Mmm, she sure as hell knew what she was doing, because she was doing him in quite literally. Harry tried to keep his mind occupied as his mate got worked over by the sultry vixen he felt instantly attracted to the second he saw her face and that body. _Dear god, she was – in physical features alone – quite possibly the most perfect woman._

Quite honestly, nothing could tame the jealousy working its way up inside of him. So he did everything he could to try not to let it. His phone became his best friend in those long moments, but there was only so much concentration he could put into stupid little internet games with a girl like that so close to him, yet so far away.

Harry looked up to see that Anastasia’s top was tossed aside and Zayn’s face was buried between her perfect breasts, his mouth on them. Harry groaned to himself seeing how much fun his mate was having. And nothing could help the hard-on that was raging in his trousers at the sexual sight of her. He just couldn’t wait for his turn.

“Down boy,” Harry heard Anastasia say and his head snapped up to see Zayn smirking at her, reluctantly pulling his hands away from her bum as she got up from his lap.

 _Was it finally his turn?_ When her eyes found his, he was sure of it. She made her way over until she was standing in front of him, coaxing her legs between his.

“Hello, sir,” she breathed at she licked her lips.

“Hello,” he replied, his stare connecting with hers.

“Oh, why so serious?” She said in a baby voice as her hand came up smushing his cheeks and lips together between her fingers and thumb. This, of course, earned her a smile from his lips.

“That’s better. ‘Fun’ is my middle name,” she said, smirking at him as she knelt down on the couch, sitting astride him.

And although she was nearly naked, she was still a mystery he wanted to unwrap.

“Anastasia _Fun_ …” Harry breathed, smirking up at her.

“Something like that,” she said, giving him a sly smile.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he hummed, enjoying the feel of her body on top of him.

“ _Mm-hmm_ ,” she moaned as she gently rolled her hips against him, sending pleasurable sensations tingling all throughout his body as she rubbed herself up against his cock.

It took all he had in him not to groan. She was affecting him in ways he never thought possible. His eyes began to glaze over with feelings of lust as his whole body happily enjoyed the feelings of her body on his as she leaned forward running her fingers through his unruly hair.

“ _Mmm_. How much fun it would be to grip onto these strands while you’re fucking me,” Anastasia purred in his ear as her teeth nipped the sensitive lobe, her hips rolling against his once again. And he couldn’t help the groan that made its way out of his throat.

He was certain if she kept on like that, he was sure to fuck her right then and there.

“Do you want to touch me? You can touch me, baby. I won’t bite… unless you want me to,” she asked, smirking as she pulled back to look in his eyes.

A chuckle fell from his lips as he watched her. She was definitely good at the seduction aspect of her job. This girl had him _hook, line, and sinker_.

She rolled her hips against him again and his smile dropped from his face as the pleasure raced through him. His head dropped casually against the back of the couch and her lips came down to his throat, kissing their way up the fine sheathing of stubble on his face. He had his fair share of lap dances in his life, but none were like this one. None had ever been so hands-on – or _body-on_. He liked this maybe a little too much. He wasn’t sure what kind of man it would make him if he fucked a random stripper in the back lounge of some strip club in LA. But, _god damn_ , she was tempting the fuck out of him.

“Baby, let me blow your mind tonight,” she breathed against his lips, stealing a line from the song she danced to earlier.

“ _Ungh_ ,” an ungodly noise escaped Harry’s throat in a mix of a moan and a groan as his hands finally grasped the soft flesh of her bum.

He just couldn’t help it anymore. He didn’t care. She was doing him in. He was a goner.

Anastasia continued to dry hump him until both of their breathing became erratic, each of their faces flushing with pleasure. She was sure if she kept it up, she might end up coming, but she didn’t care. An opportunity like this was just too good to pass up. He wanted her. This sought-after man was lusting over her in the most obvious ways. She quietly contemplated on whether or not it was against club rules to fuck a patron in one of the VIP rooms.

 _“Whatever he wants he gets,”_ Santino’s words from earlier looped through her head as she, once again, thrust herself against the sexy man below her.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned as his fingers slide underneath the sides of her g-string, still holding on to her in the most intimate way. She couldn’t control herself any longer.

Her fingers dug into the hair on the top of his head, gripping firmly to the strands as she crashed her lips against his. Harry responded almost immediately, opening his mouth up to hers, their tongues tangling together pleasingly. This was most definitely not the way she thought this experience would play out, but she liked it. She liked it more than she probably should.

She felt Harry’s hands snaked up her back, caressing her skin softly. And she was sure he’d be an attentive lover. She was sure he took the time out to please his partner and she was sure he was the kind of man to get his girl off multiple times before he even had his turn. And just the thought of that made her all sorts of wet for him.

She groaned against his mouth, breaking their kiss, her body rocking steadily against his.

“I would love to fuck you right here, right now,” she breathed in his ear, only telling him what she wanted to heighten the experience for him, not expecting anything out of it. They didn’t know each other one bit. She knew nothing would come of it.

“Yeah?” He questioned breathlessly.

She pulled back to see if her ears had deceived her and was met with the hungered anticipation in his eyes. _Dear god, could she really do something like that?_

“Yeah,” she breathed, almost not believing that the consent just slid out of her lips so easily.

Harry leaned forward, his lips hovering against hers.

“Are you sure?” He breathed, giving her an out if what she said wasn’t what she meant.

“Yes,” she breathed, looking straight into his eyes.

He connected their lips for another heated kiss before gripping her hips and pushing her back to his knees so he could attempt to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. She watched on as he flipped open the black leather billfold, retrieving a condom from one of the many hidden pockets.

“Ace,” she purred, smirking as she grabbed the condom from his hand while he pushed the wallet back into his back pocket.

When he looked back up, she already had the edge of the condom wrapper pressed between her front teeth as her hands fumbled quickly with his belt buckle. He helped her with the rest as she gripped onto the condom wrapper and ripped it with her teeth. It was a blur of pleasure as she rolled the condom down his shaft and quietly sank down on top of him. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as she pulled up and pushed back down him, completely enveloping around him in the most pleasing rhythm he ever felt. Their mouths met once again, not holding back anymore. They already crossed the point of no return, what was a little more kissing going to harm?

“Whoa. What’s going on over there?” They heard Zayn from across the couch, causing both of their heads to snap in his direction as Anastasia steadied herself atop Harry.

“Uh…” Harry stalled, forgetting almost completely that his mate was even in the room. He was so caught up in the moment.

Anastasia was almost as lost as Harry was, having been caught in such an intimate, exposed moment. She did what she knew best, and offered her services.

“You want some, too? Come over here,” she said, pulling him in with a come-hither look and a flick of her finger.

“Uh…” Harry stammered again, looking between the two of them.

It was such a confusing string of moments, watching as the girl he was currently _inside of_ offered one of his closest mates to join in their sex act. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it, especially when she leaned over and kissed Zayn the same way she just kissed him. Jealousy swirled in his head, making him dizzy. He’d been on the road with Zayn and the three other lads for the past four years, he should have learned how to share by now. But it was not something he was accustomed to. He had never been part of a sexual threesome and he was slowly realizing the moment Anastasia invited Zayn over, that’s what they entered in to.

Harry gripped onto Anastasia’s hips and slowly began to bounce her atop him once again, picking back up where they left off, even though she was currently focusing her attention on his man-whore friend. Her tongue was nearly down his throat and Harry had to choke back the jealousy as he bounced her faster and higher, trying to break their kiss somehow. He couldn’t help it. There was something about her that he was so drawn to and it took everything he had inside of him not to just push Zayn out of the way. But somehow he knew he wouldn’t. Somewhere deep down inside of him, passed all the raging jealousy, he found the adventure in their situation. This was something he never did before. It was something he never even thought would be a part of his life – a part of his history. But it soon would be. He was almost certain the level of jealousy that was rising up inside of him would never allow him to ever do something like this again, but in the moment, he would endure it. He would accept the challenge. He would ride this adventure out.

Harry looked down to see, at the same time he was fucking her, Anastasia was quietly stroking Zayn’s cock that was now exposed and placed in the palm of her hand. Harry bit hard at his bottom lip to control himself and tried his best to focus on the sex act that he was a part of. He leaned forward, capturing one her nipples in his mouth and bit down on it, just hard enough to add some pain to the pleasure. It was enough to win back her attention, though not fully. She looked up at him with a sneering smile on her lips as he sent a mirroring smile back to her. Her hand still idly stroked Zayn, which was distracting, but he felt a little pride knowing he won that part of the non-existent battle he waged with his mate. Zayn was oblivious to it all as he sat, closer than he did before, next to Harry, with his head resting against the back of the couch, enjoying what little he was getting.

Harry snorted a tiny laugh to himself at his own pettiness. He was the one who was balls-deep inside of the girl, not Zayn. He shouldn’t be complaining – even if it was just to himself.

“Take me from behind?” Anastasia asked, catching him completely off guard.

“Huh?” He asked, looking back into her eyes.

“Take me from behind. Doggie-style,” she said, stilling her motions.

“Oh,” he said, still trying to wrap his head around it.

“Come on. It’ll be fun,” she said with a smile as she lifted herself off of him and waited for him to move positions too.

Soon enough she was on her hands and knees on the couch facing Zayn, who was now more alert than he was before, looking on at the changing events. Slowly, Harry took his position behind her, pushing his trousers down farther to make it a little bit easier on himself to maneuver, and pressed back inside of her. The new position brought on new sensations and pleasure engulfed him once again as he tipped his head back to fully feel her with no distractions.

When he looked forward, he was met with the sight of the back of Anastasia’s bobbing up and down as she started to suck Zayn off. Zayn’s head fell back against the couch with his eyes closed. A low growl rippled through Harry as he gripped her hips tighter and started rocketing faster and faster inside of her, determined to wear her out before she ever got the chance to think about fucking his mate.

He gave her credit because he could feel what he was doing to her. He could feel her body reacting to the heightened pace. He could hear her little unhinged moans of pleasure that were surely almost unstoppable to hold back as he rode her hard. But she continued on with Zayn, determined to go through with this whole _threesome_ bit.

Harry heard the familiar groans start to collect in Zayn’s throat and he knew he was close. Harry was close too, but the competitive side in him wouldn’t allow himself to even _think_ about busting before Zayn did. So he slowed down slightly to ward off his own orgasm as Zayn plowed through his. Anastasia pulled up just in time, causing Zayn to bust his load on his stomach. And Harry got some sick pleasure in knowing she didn’t swallow for Zayn. It made him wonder whether or not she would have swallowed his if the roles were reversed. He liked to think she would have. _Saving the best for last_ , and all.

Feeling content that Anastasia was no longer seeing to Zayn’s needs, Harry pulled out and spun her onto her back on the couch, taking her in a whole new position – _missionary_. He wanted to look into her eyes as he brought her over the edge. And that’s just what he did. She was gasping and moaned and clawing at the fabric of the couch as he felt her body shudder under his. And it was like a trigger for his own happy ending. His body convulsing almost manically as he busted his load into the condom he was wearing.

He grounded himself with his fists against the couch cushions, his chest heaving with exhaustion as he hovered over her naked body. Once his head stopped spinning and his mind came back to reality, his eyes met with hers as she just lay there contently looking up at him. He couldn’t help but smile at her as he felt his cheeks heat up. A chuckle escaped his throat as he pulled himself away from her and sat down on the couch again, pulling off the condom and pulling up his trousers. He knotted the condom and set it on the couch next to him so he could dispose of it later. He could still feel the alcohol coursing through his veins and he liked it. He didn’t think he would have done something so reckless if he were sober. And he kind of liked the feeling of being so unabashedly rebellious.

Anastasia pulled herself off the couch as she quietly replaced her skimpy clothing back on her body. Harry watched every single move she made, hoping she didn’t feel ashamed for what she just did with him. Their eyes met momentarily before she looked away and he almost thought she already started to regret it until he saw the smile form on her lips. He smiled too, enjoying that he too found it to be an uplifting experience rather than being something to be disconcerted about.

“So, now it’s my turn…” She said, smirking to herself as she looked up at both of them.

“What?” Harry asked questioningly as a sneaking smirk turned up the sides of his lips.

“It’s my turn to watch you two work that pole,” she told them as she sat down between the two of them, clapping each of her hands on their knees in an act of comradery.

“I’m going to need a few more shots if I’m going to do that,” Zayn chuckled as he cleaned up the jizz on his stomach with the box of tissues that sat on a table behind the couch.

“That can be arranged,” Anastasia giggled as she reached behind the couch and materialize a phone out of thin air – or at least that’s what it looked like to Harry, even though he could easily see the whole contraption now that he knew it was there.

“What’s your poison?” She asked before dialing a number.

“Tequila?” Zayn asked, looking over at Harry.

“Tequila,” Harry agreed.

“Tequila,” she said with a smirk, nodding in compliance.

Anastasia ordered a bottle of _Patron_ , a fresh lime, salt, and three shot glasses from the bar. Within minutes there was a knock at the door and their order had arrived. The half-naked waitress set the tray on the small table that sat between the U-shaped couch before she sent Anastasia a wink and sauntered back out the door.

“Well, ante up, boys,” Anastasia told them as she sat up straight.

“Oh, you’re drinking too, love,” Zayn chuckled as he grabbed the bottle and started pouring the shots.

Harry grabbed Anastasia’s hand, licking a patch of skin on the back side of it before dashing salt across the wetness.

“Thank you,” she said in the best sultry voice she could muster as she nearly eye-fucked him all over again.

“Anytime,” he said with a smile, finding a double meaning in her gratitude.

Harry busied himself with salting his own hand as he tried to keep the smirk off of his face. He couldn’t deny, at this point, he was most definitely starting to fall for her, whether she knew it or not. But that was just who he was. He always fell fast and hard, consequences be damned. And he knew there would be consequences if their management or their fans found out about him with a stripper.

“Are we ready?” Zayn asked, breaking him out of his own head.

“Ready,” Anastasia said, looking over at Harry.

“Ready,” he replied back, looking between the two of them.

“Alright. 1… 2… 3,” Zayn counted before the three of them took their shots, licked the salt, and sucked their limes.

“Another?” Zayn asked almost immediately.

“Hear, hear,” Anastasia choked out, still recovering from the previous shot.

“Pour it up,” Harry said, slamming his shot glass upside down on the tray.

“Cheers!” Zayn said, pouring another round.

They all took their second shot like champs. And soon enough Anastasia was coaxing both of them up off the couch.

“Up, up. Let me see the show,” she giggled, watching as the guys moved toward the pole in the center of the room.

“Woo!” Zayn shouted as he swung himself around the pole quickly almost losing his balance.

Anastasia couldn’t help but laugh. They obviously did not know how to work a pole and it was amusing to her.

“Get outta the way. Let me show you how you’re supposed to do it,” Harry said and shoved at Zayn, gaining access to the pole. Anastasia cat-called at Harry as he gripped the cool metal in his hands.

“Maybe I’ll teach _you_ a thing or two,” Harry said brazenly to Anastasia, which only made her giggle more.

“Show me, baby. Show me,” she egged him on and watched as he feigned seduction, curling his leg around the pole.

“Work it!” She shouted as Harry took the next step and twirled himself, rather ungracefully, around the pole.

“Hot!” Anastasia called, laughing as she did.

She found so much amusement in being around him and she couldn’t figure out why until that very moment. He was the package deal – good looks, great personality, and he was incredibly sweet. Zayn stood to the side, chuckling at his mate hobbling around the stripper pole, pretending like he knew what he was doing, acting like a fool on purpose. Anastasia watched the raven haired hottie for a moment, realizing her attention almost solely stayed on that curly haired cutie the entire time they were in the room. And she knew the feelings that rose up inside of her when she looked at him once again were the reason he alone was the only one of them to fuck her. It wouldn’t have felt right if it was the other way around. She knew nothing would ever come of this night, but she knew she definitely felt something between herself and the baby-faced popstar – and she liked it.

* * *

“It was nice to meet you, _Harry,_ ” Anastasia breathed in his ear just before the three of them finally left the VIP room after nearly three hours together.

“How did you—” Harry asked, looking at her questioningly, trying too hard to remember if he even gave her his name.

“As if I haven’t heard of you,” she said with a sly smirk and he smirked right back.

“Don’t worry. Your secrets safe with me,” she promised, leaving a light kiss on his lips before turning toward the door. Harry gripped onto her arm and pulled her back.

“Is Anastasia your real name?” He asked, searching her eyes for the truth.

“Eva,” she breathed.

“Eva,” he repeated, his eyes darting back and forth between hers for a few lasting moments before his hands gripped the side of her face and he pressed a hardened kiss to her lips.

“It’s nice to meet you, _Eva_ ,” he said and sent her a smile that was all for her.


End file.
